


Closer to Heaven

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: He was never hers





	Closer to Heaven

Chaya had known he would take part of her when he left. She had opened her arms and taken him into her knowing that he would leave and part of her would go with him. She doesn't regret it, _can't_ regret it. For so long she had been alone and unchanged as everyone around her aged and died. And then John had arrived.

She had wanted so badly to stay on Atlantis when they took her back with them. She could still hear the sounds of the city if she closed her eyes. She could hear her friends and family filling the corridors with laughter. She could still feel the salt of the ocean across her skin. When they had offered to take her back she couldn't deny herself, either the city or Sheppard.

She'd known he wasn't hers. Had known it from the moment he'd offered her his hand and sharp blue eyes had looked at her like she was nothing more than an interloper. But she had wanted so badly to feel like she was living again, instead of just being alive. So she had gone. Gone and revealed herself, and had let him follow her back.

He'd followed her but he hadn't stayed. Wouldn't have stayed even if she had asked him to. There was too much tying him to Atlantis - duty, guilt, and a man who held far more of John Sheppard than either of them would admit.

So she'd held him for just one night and let him go back, part of her forever inside him. And when he reaches out in the darkness of Atlantis's night she can feel it. Can feel fingers running over skin that isn't hers, and kisses across lips that belong to another. When he reaches out to the man he was always supposed to reach out to, she closes her eyes and lets herself go home.


End file.
